The invention relates to a connection assembly with a first connector and a second connector which, by being adjusted along a longitudinal axis, can be connected to one another or disconnected from one another in the opposite direction. The first connector comprises a first housing which is provided with an elastically deformable locking arm comprising a first stop. The second connector of said connection comprises a second housing which is provided with a second stop. The first stop and the second stop are designed in such a way that, when the two connectors are being connected to one another, the first stop and the second stop cooperate in such a way that the elastic locking arm temporarily experiences an elastic deformation and, when the final connected position has been achieved, it experiences an elastic return movement.
Such a connection is described in US 2003/0096527 A1 wherein there is additionally provided a slide which is used in order to determine whether the two connectors have been properly connected to one another. When said slide is moved, it is possible, through contact with the locking arm, to generate a signal which can be heard or sensed to indicate the correct connecting position.